Running, Breathing, Saving
by sparkeey2
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have 3 kids, Alex, Lara and Sophie. They visit their Torchwood friends aka, Jack. What will happen when Alex has a fight with his dad? Will Uncle Jack save the day?


- Captain Jack Harkness

---Jack, The Doctor, Rose, Alex, Lara, Sophie were in the Hub---

Character info:- Jack Harkness (Alex's godfather), The 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Alex ( The Doctor and Rose's eldest child – 14 years old-), Lara (The eldest girl – 8 years old -) and Sophie ( The youngest – 2 years old-).

Doctor: Ok, Jack we'll need to leave in about 10 minutes will everything be ready?

Jack: Yeah, we'll have that Siltheen caught in no time I think. It's been ages since we had some good old fashion alien hunting.

Rose: Yeah, now Jack are you sure that your team are fine to look after this lot? ( gesturing towards her kids)

Jack: Oh yeah! They love them!

Alex: But dad, why can't I go with you?! ( That was his 3rd time of asking)

Doctor: Because your not old enough.

Alex: *voice rising* When will I be? You've always said that!

Doctor: You will be .When. I. Say. So. Now just stay here with your sisters. Be like them and just listen for once.

Alex: Why should I? It's not like you care what I think is it? Your always more concerned about 'Why I can't be like my sisters'!

Doctor: *voice also rising* When have I said that?!

Alex: Just now! And even when you don't say it I know that's what your thinking!

Doctor: Alex! Just shut up and do as your told!

Jack: Come on Alex don't you want to see uncle Owen?

Alex: What I want is to anywhere but here right now! * starts to leave*

Doctor: And where do you think your going?!

Alex: Out.

Doctor: No your not, your going to stay right here.

Alex: Oh piss off Dad. It's not like your care what I feel. Bye.

Doctor: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT.

Alex: SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE YOU! I'M NOT 6 YEARS OLD ANYMORE. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! *leaves*

Alex walked out of the hub not caring what he just said to his dad.

Doctor: I should go after him.

Jack: No, I'll do it. You and Rose get what you need. I'll be with you in a bit.

Jack walks out after Alex. He walks out of the Hub and couldn't find Alex anywhere.

Alex knew that he had to get away. His dad. His annoying 'you're too young to do anything alex' dad. How he wished his dad would let him do something!

Jack went back to the Hub having not yet found Alex.

Jack: Hey Doc, I think Alex might have run off. You and Rose go do the Slitheen without me, go have some fun.

Doctor: You sure? I mean, about Alex, that he ran off?

Jack: Yeah, but I'll find him, I know Cardiff and my godson pretty well.

Doctor: Hmmm ok. Tell me if you find him ok?

Jack: Sure thing, now go have some quality time with Rose.

The Doctor and Rose had gone off 5 minutes later and Jack was just about to leave when he thought about it. Alex was running off. He was _running_. He had asthma.

Jack: I think I'd better take an inhaler just in case. Alex isn't quite sure yet how much he can handle.

Meanwhile, Alex was still running, not really caring about where.

Jack left the Hub, in search of Alex he had a pretty good idea of where he would go. Somewhere Jack had shown Alex only last year. The Pyvereen Dock, it was special because almost no-one went there. It wasn't dangerous, it was just quite.

Alex ran until he reached somewhere a bit familiar. What was it called again? The Pyvereen Dock. Oh yeah! Maybe he could just stay here for a bit, calm down. He tired to slow his breathing down a bit, but he found he couldn't. Instead he found that his breaths were shallowed and ragged.

Alex: Oh...S-shit.

Jack continued to run in the direction that he thought was best he would be there in about 3 minutes.

-3 minutes later-

Jack approached that dock.

Jack: Alex? * he ran towards the writhing heap on the dock* Alex, here! * he put the inhaler to Alex's mouth and pressed the button* Is that better?

Alex look at Jack, he still struggled to take a breath. Jack put the inhaler to his mouth again and pushed the button.

Jack: Come on Alex! Breathe!

It hadn't worked again. Jack picked the boy up in his arms and started to sprint towards a hospital. He got to one about 10 minutes later. He ran though the doors and shouted.

Jack: HELP! HE CAN'T BREATH! HELP HIM!

A nurse ran to him followed by 4 more nurse with a bed. Jack placed Alex down upon it and saw that he wasn't breathing. His lips were turning blue.

Jack: Alex!

The nurses wheeled Alex into the emergency bay and they started to intubate.

Nurse: Could you stand outside sir?

Jack: No way! He's my godson!

Nurse: Ok, can we ask you to stand aside then?

Jack: Sure.

After they intubated him they asked what had happened.

Jack: Well he ran off and before I ran off after him I remembered he had asthma so I got his inhaler, then when I found him he was having an attack so I have him his inhaler it didn't work so I tried again and it still didn't work, so I pick him up and ran here.

Nurse: Well, you just saved your godsons life.

Alex woke up a little while later and coughed he quickly pulled out the tube that was in his throat and tired to take a breath. He couldn't. Jack was by his side in an instant. He pressed the red emergency button and the nurse rushed in and saw what Alex had done. She ran over and shoved an oxygen mask over his face.

Nurse: There is that better? * Alex took a deep rattling breath.*

Alex just nodded.

Jack: Are you ok Alex? You had me worrying there.

Alex looked at Jack with an apologetic look on his face.

Jack: It's ok, just don't do it again alright?

Alex took off his mask.

Alex: I'm sorry Uncle Jack, you haven't told mum or _dad_ yet have you?

Jack: No, but that reminds me. I have to.

Alex: But... *coughs* But...

Jack placed the mask back on the boys face again.

Jack: Best leave that on Alex, eh?

Alex nodded and mouthed thank you.

Jack: I'm still going to tell your parents though. Sorry.

Jack left the room and asked the receptionist if he could use the phone. He rang the Hub and Tosh picked up.

Jack: Hey Tosh, are the Doctor and Rose back yet?

Tosh: Yeah, do you want to take to them?

Jack: Yes please, thanks.

Tosh handed the phone to the Doctor:

Doctor: Hey Jack, have you found that son of mine yet?

Jack: Erm, yeah, that's actually why I'm ringing...

Doctor: Where are you?

Jack: Cardiff General...

Doctor: The hospital?!

Jack: yeah...

Doctor: What's wrong?! Is he OK? Are you OK?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine, listen Doc, Alex had an asthma attack and he had to be taken to hospital.

Doctor: Right. I'm coming over.

He hung up the phone. About 20 minutes later the Doctor walked into the hospital looking worried. He walked over to the reception and asked where Alex's room was.

Nurse: And who are you? His father?

Doctor: Yeah, can I see him?

Nurse: Of course. He's in room 207.

Doctor: Thank you.

He walked until he was outside of a room marked 'Floor 2. Room 207.' With a Whiteboard that said the name 'Alex Tyler-Smith – age 14' He opened the door and saw Alex in a bed with an oxygen mask over his face. Jack turned to face him.

Jack: Well... I think I'd better leave you two alone...

Doctor: Thanks Jack.

Alex: Bye Jack... * Jack left the room leaving The Doctor and his son together*

Doctor: Hey Alex, are you ok?

Alex didn't say anything; he just took a deep breath from the mask then coughed. The Doctor went forward to help him, but Alex moved away.

Doctor: You haven't had an asthma attack since you were 6.

Alex started to fiddle with his sheets. The Doctor pretended not to notice.

Doctor: I'm sorry I wasn't there. You probably hate me. I'm sorry I never take you anywhere too, I just...want to keep you safe.

Alex looked up at that comment to look at his father. He took off his mask.

Alex: Dad... * his voice was shaking, he was trying not to cry *

(This bit is the telepathy that all Timelords share.)

_Alex: Dad I wanted you there. I was so scared, I couldn't breathe, and I needed you. I need you. I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean what I said to you before. I was just frustrated, I'm 14 and I'm part Timelord. I'm intelligent and I want to learn everything you do. I want to be like you. But I'm not. I'm weak. Like now for example. I would have died if Jack hadn't run me to the hospital._

_Doctor: Alex, I love you. You're not weak, you never have been. Don't ever think that. You're amazing; maybe when you get better I'll take you on an adventure. Just you and me. Ok?_

_Alex: Really?_

_Doctor: Yes, I promise._

(No telepathy here)

Alex let the tears fall. The Doctor came over and put an arm around his son. Suddenly Alex hugged him.

Alex: I love you dad.

Doctor: I love you too, should we go home?

Alex: Yeah!

As The Doctor and Jack signed Alex out. Alex sat on a chair, he was exhausted. The Doctor and Jack turned aroundto tell him that they could leave to find him curled up in a ball sound asleep.

Jack: Should we wake him? He must be exhausted.

Doctor: Nah.

And with that he took his son up in his arms and carried him back to the Hub. Alex slept all the way.

Doctor: Oh yeah, Jack.

Jack: Yeah?

Doctor: Thank yopleaseu for saving him.

Jack: No problem.

When they entered the Hub, they lay Alex down on the sofa, Rose came in looking worried.

Rose: Alex, is he ok?

Doctor: Rose, he's fine or he will be. He just had an asthma attack.

Jack: Yeah, and now he's exhausted, so I think we should go and get a nice cup of tea.

Alex: You guys talk _really _loudly! Don't worry mum I'm fine, Dad and Jack looked after me.

Doctor: Well, mainly Jack, he's the one who saved you life.

Alex: Yeah, by the way, thanks Uncle Jack.

Jack: S'alright kid, just _please_ don't do that again!

********

End

*******

If you liked it then please leave a comment and i'll probably continue it or do another one!!!

If you want me to make a new one then please leave some ideas! :)

Thank you!


End file.
